


possessive

by saltyvenus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, and fucking possessive of zoe so, um madison is lowkey bulimic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus
Summary: possessiveness was one of madison’s main traits .





	possessive

**Author's Note:**

> ugh idk why the writing is doing that annoying thing please bear with me but uhh yeah enjoys lmao

“i like her, she seems cool.” nan said, wiping her mouth with the white napkin. “but her thoughts are always depressing.”

 

“i told you to stop that shit! do you think she likes having her mind invaded?” queenie rolled her eyes, angrily shoving food in her mouth. “it’s creepy.”

 

“i can’t control it, it’s not my fault.” nan countered back, fiddling with the ends of her dark hair. “what about you madison? do you like the new girl?”

 

madison, emitting a los angeles grunge vibe with her oversized shirt and the residue of eyeliner on her, picked at her dinner, chin in hand and staring boredly at the food.

 

the blonde shrugged her shoulders. “i could care less, but she seems way better than you losers.” madison sighed tiredly, pushing her plate away.

 

queenie scooped up her plate and dropped the untouched food onto her own. “damn bitch, you don’t eat anything. you bulimic?”

 

madison smiled sarcastically, getting up from her seat. “just trying to watch my figure. you should do that sometimes.” she jeered, leaving the room before queenie could put a knife to her own neck and kill her.

 

she could hear her yell muffled insults from the stairs, and madison rolled her eyes in response. the two girls were pathetic and annoying.

 

madison opened the door to her room, flipping her thin, blonde hair over her shoulder.

 

the noise slightly startled zoe, but she stayed laying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. the white paint was slowly peeling off.

 

“why didn’t you have dinner? too depressed?” madison asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed, lighting up a cigarette.

 

“i wasn’t hungry.” the other girl mumbled. “this place sucks.”

 

madison took a long drag from her little roll of cancer, blowing the smoke up towards the ceiling. “you get used to it after a while.”

 

zoe hummed in response. a few moments later she felt a dip in the bed. sitting up, she saw madison near the edge of her bed, offering zoe her cigarette.

 

“you look like you need this more than i do.” she murmured, shoving the blunt into the brunette’s hand.

 

zoe hesitantly brought it to her mouth, taking a drag. after coughing out the smoke, she handed it back to madison, eyes red and watering.

 

“i’ve seen you with the other girls. why are you being so nice to me?” she asked, wiping the unnecessary tears caused by the cigarette away.

 

the blonde blew the smoke in her face, causing the other girl to cough more. “because, i don’t like them.”

 

“and you like me?”

 

madison shrugged.

 

“you’re tolerable, i guess.” she sighed, her voice dripping with unknown desire. “just don’t ditch me for those pathetic virgins..cause i’m way better than them.”

 

zoe nodded, bringing her knees up to her chest. “yeah, i get it.”

 

“i’m serious.” she added, bringing the blunt to her lips once more, eyes filled with uncertain rage. “i can kill people for you.”

 

her last sentence made zoe feel uneasy. who goes around saying that type of shit? the brunette shifted uncomfortably in her bed, nodding sharply at madison.

 

“o-okay..”

 

madison got up from the bed, stubbing the cigarette out on the nightstand. “good.” she said and retreated to her own bed. “it’s nice to finally have someone who understands in this shitty house.”

 

zoe let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in.

* * *

madison was being clingy. she didn’t like it when nan or queenie tried to talk to zoe, or even cordelia. she followed her around all day like the goddamn plague. zoe had only been in the academy for a week and a half.

 

but zoe didn’t really try and stop it. she knew madison never had real, proper friends. she was the closest to that.

 

it was morning, and everyone was having breakfast. zoe sat opposite nan and queenie, knowing the empty space next to her would be occupied by the blonde who was still upstairs.

 

“you know, i’ve never actually seen madison eat.” nan said to queenie, but zoe could also hear it.

 

“that white bitch never does…” queenie replied, eating her pancakes.

 

“should we tell cordelia? it’s a bit concerning, right?” nan responded.

 

zoe sat quietly, sipping her orange juice and taking in all the information. she was zoned out until a loud huff and the sound of a chair squeaking next to her broke her out of it.

 

“tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, what worthless things are you talking about now?” madison jeered, smiling fakely. her eyes were tired, with slightly noticeable bags underneath. her posture was slouched and zoe wondered if she even got any sleep at all.

 

nan and queenie turning to each other, before both looking at madison. “we’re thinking of staging an intervention-” nan started, but zoe beat her to it.

 

“they were talking about fiona’s haircut.” she lied smoothly, giving nan a small glare. “nothing interesting.”

 

madison had her chin in her hand, staring at zoe. “really? i thought it was something appealing, seeing as you joined in.” she smirked, making zoe feel small under her gaze.

 

after a while, when nan left and queenie finally finished eating, it was just madison and zoe in the dining room. madison was waiting for zoe to finish and passed the time by scrolling through her phone, looking at tweets, posts, anything intriguing.

 

“you should eat something.” zoe mumbled, so quietly because she wasn’t sure if the other girl wanted to hear it or not. she did, though.

 

“i _do_ eat.” madison countered, placing her phone on the table and crossing her arms.

 

zoe swallowed, pushing her plate away from her. “i’ve never seen you eat.” she said uncertainty, giving the girl a side glance. “if there’s something wrong, you can say it out loud, go talk to cordelia or something.”

 

madison scoffed at that. “ha, what could she do? there’s nothing wrong with me anyways.” she said, saying the last part with her voice slightly raised.

 

zoe cleared her throat, getting up from the table. “you don’t have to yell at me, i’m just worried about you.” she mumbled, going back to her room.

 

madison frowned when she left. she was fine, right? she only wanted to keep her figure in case for the future, madison couldn’t possibly get a role in a movie if she had a figure like queenie or whatever.

 

madison grabbed her phone off the table and followed zoe upstairs.

* * *

“you’re mine, dammit!” she screamed to no one in particular, punching the wall with her bare fist whilst tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. madison kept punching the wall until her fists was all swollen bloody, until the red liquid fell from her knuckles and dripped onto the white, wooden floor. for fucks sakes, zoe was hers..how could no one understand that? could it be any clearer?

 

“fuck…” she sobbed, caressing her busted knuckles. “i-i... i fucking love you...”

 

madison’s directness with love was never obvious, her intentions were always unclear to the other person, even if she knew what her own feelings were. her possessiveness probably got the best of her, it probably drove zoe away. was it selfish she wanted zoe all to herself? was it selfish that she just wanted someone to love her back?

 

“madison..” zoe whispered in the doorway. “madison, please..stop hurting yourself.”

 

madison turned away, she didn’t want zoe to see her like this. her face filled with tears, snot, and her hands bloody and bruised...it was embarrassing.

 

she felt her hand on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

“hey.” zoe said softly and madison sniffled. “d-don’t cry...please? please don’t cry.” she turned the blonde around, wiping her tears away.

 

“go away..” madison mumbled, but she didn’t really mean it. she never means the rude things she says. “go…” she weakly pushed against zoe’s chest, but the action pulled them closer together as zoe wrapped her arms around madison’s unhealthy slim figure, desperately trying to calm her down.

 

“i’m here, alright? i’m here..” zoe whispered, clasping madison’s bruised hands into her own.

 

madison didn’t want the other girl to be with anyone but herself, an act of selfishness, she couldn’t help but feel that right now. but it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter because zoe was with _her_ right now, no one else.

she really was fucking possesive.

  



End file.
